Red Rose
by PikoOnic
Summary: [AU/ TAIREAM] After a terrible accident tails feels guilty of what happend to Cream, when he finally decides to visit her he gets to know another side of this little girl.
1. I never noticed

As I began to approach my destination, I noticed how my steps got smaller every step, every minute, every breath I took 'dammit' I thought 'it's all my fault! How could I be so reckless!'

I began to tightened my grip with the red rose in my hand. I visualized it as myself oh how i just wanted to break its neck.

"haaa.." I then breathed out loudly.

I-I just couldn't help it! I was so angry with myself.

'Just how should I approach her?'

That's all I could think about at the moment.

When I stopped in front of a doorstep, that was part of a yellow painted house, i once again collected my thoughts.

Now that I couldn't turn back I slowly reached for the doorbell my pointed finger got closer and closer until it finally stopped just a few centimeters away.

'Get yourself together Tails!' I told myself as I placed both of my hands on my cheeks.

I took one last long breath before i finally rang the doorbell.

"No turning back now" I told myself desperate but no matter what I did I just couldn't get rid of then nervousness that slowly began to set in.

The door slowly creaked open every centimeter it moved my heart began to beat even faster and I began to hold my breath.

''Hello Mrs. Vanilla'' I politely said with a soft smile on my face.

''Hello Tails nice of you to visit us'' she greeted me ''please come in'' she continued ''Cream's in the living room you know the way, right?''

I soon felt my smile fade in the mention of her name I haven't even realized the words she spoke after neither did I hear the question I was busy pushing the again coming stupid blames and bad thoughts out of my head.

It didn't took long for me to snap out of it because I got startled by the soft touch of a hand on my right shoulder.

I looked up and saw a friendly smile in the woman's face ''you know'' she began ''my daughter was so excited when she learned you were coming over'' she slowly moved her hand away from my shoulder ''I know you probably blame yourself for what has happened...'' she began to move her right hand again but this time she moved her hand under my chin and pushed it slowly upwards.

Her smile was formed in a sad one as she quietly murmured ''but she doesn't blame you.''

Vanilla then put her hands away from me and made her way into the kitchen ''I'm making lunch we would be glad if you stayed for it'' she then moved out of my sight with a last warm smile on her face.

I put my left hand to my chest and began to process the words vanilla told me 'the only important thing is her happiness now' I felt my feet moving in the direction of the living room 'I can blame myself later'.

Then I was there standing in front of the living room door.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed the door handle down.

Cream turned her head in my direction, a movement caused by the creaking noise of the door.

When I looked at her I saw her beautiful eyes wrapped with a white ugly cloth around her head, she was sitting on the couch in front of her was a desk full of flowers. She also had some in her hands formed like a crown.

There was a moment of silence between us. I noticed how my confidence I just build up was lost in less than a second.

Nevertheless, did I felt the need to say something. I opened my mouth at first there was nothing coming out but at the second attempt I could hear myself finally squealing out a word just loud enough to hear.

''..Cr-eam?..''

I soon saw her emotionless expression turn into a heartwarming smile.

''Mr. Tails!'' she gushed.

It was just one simple word but you could feel how her hole heart went into saying it.

'Why was she so relived to see me? It was my fault wasn't it?'

But still I just couldn't resist if cream had one gift it was to make everyone smile so it was no wonder a smile was soon creeping on my face i suddenly had more confidence and could feel myself moving closer until I reached the couch.

I stared at the white cloth in front of her eyes I couldn't see them but I could feel them shining trough looking directly at me it was a really strange feeling.

'How could someone have such charisma?'

I shook my head as I felt myself zooming out again I looked down and saw the red rose in my hands that I picked out earlier.

When I was done gathering my words of what to say next I finally spoke ''I-I brought you a rose since you like making flower crowns with them.''

She giggled a bit before she reached out with her left hand ''you're really kind Mr. Tails.''

I put the flower in her hand and our hands touched for a moment I could clearly feel her soft hands brush against mine ''thank you so much'' she said softly as she led the shimmering rose to her face.

''It really smells good. I love the smell of flowers'' she murmured slowly.

I moved closer to cream and took a seat on the couch, she smiled as she noticed the weight that was pulling down the couch next to her.

''I love their colors'' she continued as I bit my lip ''they make me feel so alive'' she laughed.

I tightened my grip on the couches' fabric ''I-I'm so sorry'' I almost whispered to ashamed of myself to even say it out loud.

''Tails?''

I didn't move an inch and neither did my mouth I wasn't even confused why she spoke to me so casually it was totally unlike her she was usually so formal but I failed to notice such a detail I was again lost in my thoughts.

''Is it ok to call you just 'Tails'?''' she asked concerned and clearly worried she said something wrong.

''Of course!'' I quickly said finally snapping out of it. The last thing I wanted is to make her upset.

Then there it was again that sweet smile of her, as I pulled myself together she began to continue.

''Ok Tails'' she repeated herself with a smile on her face ''I have a very important mission and I need your help!''

I tiled my head slightly to the right asking myself what mission she was talking about.

''The mission is of course'' Cream giggled again before she put her hands with the flower crown in her hands in the air ''to finish this flower crown!''

''Will you help me?'' she quickly turned to me with determination in her voice.

I was at first slightly shocked by this request but I could feel my lips curl into a smile not long after and accept her request ''I will try but i never made one before, so I'm not sure if I'm a big help.''

''Don't worry'' she replied quickly ''I can give you instructions!''


	2. how much you mean to me

_''The mission is of course'' Cream giggled again before she put her hands with the flower crown in her hands in the air ''to finish this flower crown!''_

_''Will you help me?'' she quickly turned to me with determination in her voice._

_I was at first slightly shocked by this request but I could feel my lips curl into a smile not long after and accept her request ''I will try but i never made one before, so I'm not sure if I'm a big help.''_

_''Don't worry'' she replied quickly ''I can give you instructions!''_

* * *

"Yeah, and then you put it through the hole and-"

I took a moment to look at my work it was supposed to be a flower crown... you just couldn't see the resemblance... yet.

I sighed out in defeat, I usually was handy in things like this. Heck, I don't have a single problem following the exact instructions while building a new device!

I'm just so..lost...at the moment.

It wasn't like Cream was a bad instructor it was just the fact I couldn't concentrate.

"I don't see a hole Cream..I..I think i did something wrong.." I admitted.

"Oh, that's ok Mis- uhm Tails we can try again if you like" she replied with an innocent smile.

"That's the sixteenth try already." I sighed. "I just can't really concentrate at the moment..I guess."

"Tails?" Cream turned her head in my direction.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I'm a little confused." she stated

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

She started to lower her head and scan the sofa for my hand. When I noticed that, I laid my hand on hers, she smiled as a result.

Cream then mumbled "You know I don't blame you, right?"

I was a little taken back by that question but it didn't take long for me to respond "Uh yeah of course!"

She began to come closer until she was not more than a few centimeters away from my face "So tell me why should you blame yourself?"

"I uh what? I-why should I blame..myself" I became quieter near the end of my sentence 'I shouldn't lie to her!' 'She clearly knows that this is the case!' I thought to myself.

I couldn't continue my self blaming because I was interrupted by Cream's next move. She laid her head on my chest, I could feel my cheeks heat up a little bit. 'What is wrong with me?' I asked myself.

"You don't need to blame yourself and do you know why?" I stayed silent and was waiting, I don't know for what exactly. I was such a mess at the moment...

"heh" she laughed with her cheerful voice. Then she moved her head upwards again. "Please can you describe the red rose you picked for me out earlier?"

"W-what is there to describe? It's a red rose like all the others" I answered quietly and with a frown. Now I was confused by the sudden change of subject...

She then continued. "Yeah, you're right it surely looks like that at first, but I know it has a reason you picked exactly this rose instead of the others."

"Well I think I just found it the prettiest out of all.." I didn't know what Cream wanted to tell me, I just knew I didn't want to make Cream more upset.

"How can she be prettier than the others if it's like the others?" she asked me with a slightly tiled head and smug on her face.

I thought for a moment before I gave my answer "I don't really know.. I just think she had the brightest red and... it was also standing further away from all the others.. so I guess I picked it because I didn't wanted to ruin the full rose field with a rose missing in the middle" I finally answered.

" If it isn't to much too ask ...could you help me see other things as well?" Cream asked me.

"What do you mean? I should describe you objects?" i questioned with a low voice.

"Exactly! But please do it like you did with the rose. Describe me the things like you see them!" she gripped my hand softly as she spoke those words. 'Why would she ask me that? Is it because it's my fault, and she wants to get me for her accident?'

I suddenly shock my head. 'There they were again all those blames, It was just how i felt but.. Cream...she said she forgives me! It's not my fault or-

would she just say that...that I feel better?' I lowered my head.

"I-I don't think if I'm able to do this Cream.. as you noticed I couldn't even describe you the rose like you wanted me to do.." I stopped hoping for a reaction from Cream but when I didn't notice a change I continued. "I-I don't have such a big imagination like you!" I slowly pull my hand away from hers.

She almost jumped after my hand as I did so. "B-but I can't do this alone, please Tails..I always feel safe around you. Y-you always know what to do! And i always get..I get-" she stuttered but before she could finish her sentence I couldn't listen to her anymore!

I jumped up. Cream was scared by the sudden motion and my change of tone. "Y-you feel a-always safe around ME?! You have to be kidding me! I-I knew you just wanted to make me feel better!" I snapped but I wasn't really mad at her I was mad at me!

"N-no I didn't mean it that way! She wildly waved her arms around, trying to calm me down. "It was my decision to take that blast for you!" I stayed silently.

"P-Please just stop!" she sobbed. "D-Do you even know how hard it was for me? That darkness every time I wake up! Every time I go somewhere! It doesn't go away and never will! I-I can n-never see again Tail! I will never see the smiles of my friends again! A-and I..can never see you again..." she stopped and jumped up, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I can never see you again! But I was so happy, when I heard you come over! I-I'm so happy to hear your voice right now! I noticed how i always have such a fuzzy felling when im around you..I-I guess what i what to say is that.."

"I-I think I've fallen for you..Tails"


End file.
